Ace of Hearts
by Foxxed
Summary: As two boys start their separate ways of learning how to do magic tricks, they soon find each other and become a piece of magic themselves. Magicians!AU


When Kurt Hummel was eight years old his mother passed away. They told him she had gone up to heaven, but what really happened is that she went down the ground in a coffin. She disappeared. Kurt doesn't remember much of the actual funeral, only that he followed his dad around the graveyard, waiting for something to happen. Maybe he'd expected his father to talk about it, but he never did. Not even after the Friday night dinner chicken fiasco, where they both laughed the hardest they did in months. He loved seeing his dad smile, so much even that he would do anything to make his face light up again - to take him away from the sad thoughts hidden behind his frown.

Kurt searched everywhere for things that could make his dad happy again; he made drawings, but all he got was a hair-ruffle. He cooked entire cakes from scratch, but his dad only got mad because he used the oven without adult supervision.

Then one day his dad took him to the mall, supposedly for some groceries, but really his dad just wanted to get out of the house. And between all the shops near a fountain a red checkered plaid was laid out, marking a stage, and a man with a hat gathered around people – or as Kurt now understood – _audience_.

The man was a magician, shuffling cards and stealing watches. Kurt believed he was arrested for pick pocketing some years later, but that didn't really matter now, because to eight year-old Kurt – the man was a _wizard._ He conjured a nickel from behind his ear and knew exactly which card a woman had drawn from the deck. Even his father was impressed when he made his baseball cap 'disappear'. After leaving the mall Kurt felt an energy he hadn't felt in weeks and couldn't stop talking about the man with the hat.

"He was alright, wasn't he?" his dad had said to him, eyeing him in rearview mirror, and Kurt had nodded vigorously from the backseat.

That night Kurt almost tore down the entire house looking for something he could practice the tricks on like the man with the hat did. In an old cupboard in living room Kurt found a deck of cards, hidden away with some poker chips from the time his dad had his buddies come over for a 'men's night' and his mother would take him to a movie like _The Sound of Music_ or _The Wizard of Oz_. He shook away the memories and focused on his new try at making his dad smile – magic tricks.

In his room he sorted all the cards, got to know them and took a try on shuffling him properly, but he only managed to get all the cards scattered over the floor. With a sigh he looked at the mess he made and realized he didn't know any tricks to begin with or where to find them. So he decided to create them himself.

It took him two weeks to perfect his first trick and another week to gain the courage to show it to his dad. Like the man in the hat, Kurt found an old furry hat that belonged to his dead aunt. He also added a cape for good measure, contemplated whether he was going to bedazzle it or not, but decided not to.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt walked to the living room where his dad was watching television like he always did after dinner.

"Hey bud," he said, but frowned at seeing Kurt dressed up. "Where'd you find that?" He nodded at the hat. Kurt was too nervous to answer and instead held out the cards, almost letting them slip through his sweaty fingers.

"P-pick a card," Kurt said, swallowing loudly.

"You doin' magic now?" his dad asked with a scoff.

"Dad," he whined annoyed. "Just pick a card, please."

"Alright, alright."

Kurt focused immediately, watching his dad pick a card and memorize it before putting it back. He tried it out over a dozen times with himself and he knew it was going to work. After shuffling it, splitting the deck and tossing out a few cards, Kurt held up a card.

"Is this your card?" he asked, squeaking. His dad's face fell, looking at him sorrowful and shaking his head.

"Sorry bud, no."

The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched up – at least his dad wasn't a liar.

"Oh, okay, because this is your card." And he flipped the card over to reveal the right card, not being able to resist the urge to smile because he knew he was right. His dad stared at him open mouthed, looking from the card back to him and nodded. He spluttered out some words Kurt didn't catch, but it was enough – because after taking the card out of his hand to study it more closely, his dad burst out in laughing and that had been his goal after all.

xXx

When Cooper Anderson was seventeen, he decided that magic tricks were _the_ way to get and keep girls. He had it all planned out; he bought a book on magic tricks, a deck of cards and foldable flowers. There was a second he thought about getting a bunny too while he was at it, maybe just for his little brother Blaine because the kid seemed to befriend anything on his path, even inanimate objects, but decided not to in case his parents would get mad about it.

He started to practice immediately, more on his 'magician's' smile and having his hair flow in the wind thanks to his mother's blow-dryer than the actual tricks, and managed to get the foldable flowers stuck in the sleeve his favorite shirt. While he struggled to get the flowers out, he didn't notice his little brother wander into his room and crawl up on the bed.

"What'cha doing?" Blaine asked, making his brother jolt up in surprise.

"Hey Squirt." Cooper laughed at the way Blaine's face scrunched up in dismay of the nickname. He picked the thread of the flowers again, looping it around his finger and finally managing to pull them out. The flowers folded out, even though not immediately and they seemed to be a bit crooked, but still – he managed to get them out.

"Tah-dah!" he said proudly, presenting them to Blaine, whom, however, didn't seem impressed at all.

"I knew something was there, your sleeve looked funny."

"Oh hush, I just did magic! Naomi is going to love it." Cooper swayed the flowers around like a sword and Blaine simply judged him with the raise of his eyebrow. He looked down to the book open on Cooper's bed, surprised his brother even had a book, and studied a trick closely. It was a trick with three beads and some strings. He got so lost in thought of the trick that he didn't even notice Cooper was still taking about his date with a girl from school.

"Can you see them now?" Cooper asked abruptly after stuffing the flowers back into his sleeve. Blaine rested his chubby cheek on his fist and nodded, again unimpressed. "Well that's because you know they're there! Now scoot, Naomi can come any minute –" The doorbell rang.

"Fine, can I borrow this?" He pointed at the book.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now _go_."

Cooper raced down to the door while Blaine kept on looking at the pictures. The trick wasn't that hard, and he still had some beads from making his mother's day present. At least it was better than stuffing fake flowers into his sleeve to impress some girl.

The girl in question was Naomi Hazel, a junior at Cooper's school and fell for his charms while he cheated of her French test. Cooper wanted to show her the flowers the second she entered the house, but somehow he managed to get the flowers stuck again.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Cooper made a struggling face.

"Yes! Fine, fine, totally fine," he said, totally not fine. "Why don't you sit down in the living room and I'll get some orange soda?" He was already heading to the kitchen before she could even nod and with a confused frown she sat down on the dark green sofa.

She let her eyes wander around the room, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone because a small boy around the age of nine or ten stared at her with big hazel eyes.

"Hello?" she said, taking in the dark curls and chubby posture and could only think about how he didn't look like Cooper at all. "I'm Naomi."

"I know," the boy said. "I'm Blaine, I'm not supposed to be here."

She couldn't help but grin at that and realized Blaine was holding something. "What's that?"

"It's called 'The Necklace'," Blaine said dead serious. "Can I show you?"

Naomi eyed the door to the kitchen but there was still no sign of Cooper, so she nodded. "Sure."

Blaine held up necklace made of two strings with three beads in the middle and asked her if she saw something weird about it. He didn't continue until she confirmed that the beads and string indeed looked normal and that it was a very pretty necklace. He proceed to tie down the beads, making them look like they couldn't go either way of the string and held it up once again with his fist closed over the beads.

"Pull the strings," he said and smiled a little as if he knew a secret she didn't. With an arched eyebrow she pulled the strings, staring down amazed when she managed to pull them out of Blaine's little fist without the struggle of the beads. When Blaine opened his hand again the three beads were rolling in his palm completely unharmed.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still amazed, but before Blaine could answer Cooper came back with a bouquet of crooked fake flowers.

"Tah-dah!" Cooper spread his arms, realizing Blaine was there and taking in the scene with a confused expression.

"Your little brother is adorable," Naomi gushed. "He did this magic trick, I don't even know how he did it! Do it again."

Cooper's entire body slumped and he shot his little brother a warning glance. Blaine seemed unfazed by it, telling Naomi with a serious tone that he couldn't do the same trick twice, but that he'd make up a new one for her.

That day Cooper realized that nine year olds with magic tricks were cuter than seventeen year olds and he would never be able to compete.

xXx

The older Kurt got, the more magic turned into his coping mechanism. In his junior year of High School his dad got a heart attack and he had to spend several weeks in the hospital while being in comatose with Kurt near his side every night.

Kurt would sit in the uncomfortable mint green chair, either making homework or taking notes from a magic book. Sometimes when he felt inspired he would draw out constellations he would use for bigger tricks. Stage tricks instead of the street magic he did now. More than anything Kurt wanted to be on a stage, receiving applause for his mesmerizing tricks.

"Hey kid," nurse Nancy said when she came to check up on his dad's vitals. "You still good?"

He nodded because talking had been difficult lately, plus he was too busy looking at the cards in his hands and shuffling them around in order to see if his newest trick worked.

"You into Black Jack or something? I always see you with the cards."

Kurt appreciated the fact nurse Nancy tried to socialize with him – she did it more than his friends whom uninvitedly sang songs of God to his father.

"No, counting cards isn't my forte," he said with a smile, the first smile in a week. "I can show you something, though, if you'd like."

"Oh!" Nurse Nancy walked toward him, completely intrigued. "You into magic then?"

"You could say that," Kurt said, shrugging. He played out the trick, feeling the rush of leaving people amazed flow through his veins and accepting the little applause nurse Nancy gave him with a crooked grin.

"You should do more with that, kid, you'd be big."

"Maybe." He just wasn't sure if he wanted to do it all alone, especially not now with his dad in a coma. Nurse Nancy didn't continue on it and told him what she always told him – that she'd be right outside if he needed something, but he never did.

With a grunt he moved the chair closer to his dad's bed, sitting down and shaking the cards in his hands out of habit.

"You know I started doing tricks to make you smile," he said, not expecting any kind of reaction. "I just didn't realize I would love it this much, but I do."

The silence he had grown used to fell, even the beeping of several machines were completely blocked out of his head as he put down the cards and took his father's hand.

"According to Miss Pillsbury there's a special academy in Las Vegas for magicians, but that's too far away. Especially after now." He gently squeezed his hand. "You're more important than magic or performing anyway, so. Please wake up."

His dad woke up three days after, still tired and weak, but when he saw his son shuffling his cards whilst sitting in the chair he croaked: "Ace of hearts."

Kurt jumped up in surprise, letting the cards fall all over the floor and standing by his father's side within seconds. "Dad? What did you say?"

"Ace of hearts," he repeated. "The card I drew with your first trick. I never forgot it."

"Neither did I," Kurt said with a smile, ignoring the one tear rolling down his cheek. "Neither did I."

**xXx**

While Cooper learned that seventeen year olds with magic tricks weren't cuter than nine year olds, his beliefs turned out quite the opposite with his little brother. In fact Blaine was even more loved with his magic tricks as he turned older.

Not a birthday party would go by without Blaine juggling balls and making them disappear in front of his family only to make them reappear from behind his aunt's ear.

"There's this convention in Canton next month," his uncle subtly said during Blaine's birthday party. "The International Battle of Magicians, is supposed to be very fun."

Blaine perked up at that, sending his parents a pleading look because if there was anything he wanted more it was to get to know other magicians, young or old.

"It's also probably very expensive," his father grunted.

"True." But there was a glimpse of mischief in his uncle's eye that was so obvious that Blaine's hope grew immensely. "Which is why I got it for his birthday." He took out an envelope with a flourish before handing it over to Blaine, who took it greedily. A month later Blaine was proudly attending The International Battle of Magicians, ready to show off his tricks to anyone who wanted to see and there were a lot.

He couldn't remember how many times he asked someone to hold the dices, pick a card or blow into his fist, but he did remember those eyes staring at him as he explained his next trick. He was young and tall, wearing a furry hat that was almost too stylish for its own good and had his arms crossed as he watched with an amused look covering his face.

Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, or real magic even, but he was pretty sure he just got enchanted by the boy with the furry hat.

His plan to ask the college girl to pick a card was quickly pushed aside as he made way to the boy, shuffling the cards blindly as he tried to catch the boy's attention fully. He snapped out of his doze as well as he could, but his stage-persona wasn't as controlled as usual – the boy really had him under a spell.

"Hi," he said, not as smooth as he wished.

"Hello," the boy said back, definitely biting away a smile. Blaine didn't even pay attention to the people around them anymore – all he wanted was to impress this boy with his trick and he knew exactly how.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked around and Blaine wished he knew what was going on in his head, but kept on shuffling the cards, smiling widely.

"Kurt."

"Okay, _Kurt_," Blaine said pointedly, rolling his name on his tongue. "My name is Blaine, I probably already said that a million times since I've been standing here, but I like repeating it so everybody knows."

"Okay, _Blaine_." Kurt's voice was melodic, and only a little bit rough around the edges.

"Would you like to help me out with my next trick, Kurt?"

It disappointed him Kurt just nodded, because he really wanted to hear his voice again, but the show had to go on. If he stalled it too long the trick would fail and he really didn't want that shame to put in his pocket later on.

"Alright, as you may have guessed – it's a card trick."

"You don't say," Kurt said with a cocked eyebrow.

"So I can bet my bow tie on what you think my next line is?"

"I am guessing you want me to pick a card?"

Blaine pretended to be shocked, dropping his jaw and eyeing Kurt suspicious. "Are you a mind reader, Kurt?"

"Maybe?"

The crowd around them laughed and for a second Blaine was thrown off his game because he forgot there were actually other people there too. It was bad being unfocused during a trick, especially in a place like this with people like Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, pick a card, please?" He waved his deck of cards out with the pictures facing Kurt. "Any card will do." With a careful look, Kurt skimmed all the cards, apparently looking for a specific card and took it out of the deck. "Awesome, hang on." Blaine dug into his pockets and his fingers slipped around the marker he carried around. "Now I would very much like you to write something down for me on the card."

Kurt took the marker, their fingers touching for a split second but it was enough for Blaine to feel warm all over his body.

"What would you like me to write down?"

Blaine was sure he stopped breathing for a second. Usually he just asked for him to write down his name, but somehow his brain thought it would be funny to say: "How about your phone number?"

The audience chuckled some more and a very attractive blush started to form on Kurt's cheeks. Blaine was on the verge to take back his words, but then Kurt shrugged, being surprised and still blushing, and scribbled presumably his phone number down on the card.

"Perfect!" Blaine said with a smile, putting back the marker and actually taking out a folded card out of his pocket to hide in his hand. "Now ready for some magic?"

"Always," Kurt said, handing over the signed card that suddenly turned into the holy grail for Blaine.

"Okay, I'm just going to fold it –" He turned the card, seeing Kurt picked the Ace of Hearts and his phone number was written out in a flourish handwriting and folded it four times. "Now if this trick goes wrong, I'll be extremely sad – you want to know why?" He looked around the crowd whom all mumbled 'Why?'. "Because then I won't have your phone number and I won't be able to call you to ask you out on a date."

Kurt was fully blushing now, ignoring the girl next to him that squeezed his arm. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Blaine winked. "So I folded the card, now I'll just –" He ripped the card to the center, folding it down so it looked there was only three fourth of the card left. Moving his hands quickly he slipped the card he had in his hand over the folded part, blending it in with the card Kurt signed. All the time he kept the picture of the card facing Kurt, whom was looking far too amused by it – and not in a good way.

He continued the trick, folding the card and distracting his audience of what was really going on. Finally he ripped the card into four, or so it seemed. In fact he only ripped out one fourth of the card Kurt signed, and the rest was still intact.

"Now, four pieces." He showed them backside up and picked out the ripped piece of Kurt's card. "Hold this, please." Kurt took the piece, twirling it in his fingers and Blaine noticed a two and a five written out on it. "Now you can only give that card back to me, if I manage to restore the rest of the card. Only then – because then I feel like I earned myself a date with you."

"Only if I say yes to you, of course."

"Of course!"

Blaine reached for his pockets again, presumably to grab his lighter but really he was putting the other card pieces away so there was no evidence of it, and waved the flame over the card to 'restore' it. Under applause he folded out the card where only the corner he gave Kurt was missing.

"I guess I would be calling you, later on." Blaine bit his lip and held out his hand to take back the piece, but Kurt looked distressed at his own empty hands – the piece was missing.

"Oh no!" Kurt said, his voice high and alarmed. "Where'd it go? Rachel, do you have it?" The girl next to him shook her head and Kurt turned back to Blaine. "It must have – _oh_ –" His eyes widened, piercing straight through Blaine's and carefully approached him. "Hold very, _very¸_ still."

Blaine forgot out how to breathe because Kurt held up his empty hands and reached behind him, almost as if he was going for a hug. Near his ear he heard the familiar sound of a card appearing from one's sleeve and Kurt pulled back, the missing piece twirling through his fingers like before.

"There it is," he said with a look that made Blaine's knees quiver. "So yes, you can totally give me a call." He pulled back and Blaine followed as if it was gravity. "You're not the only one with tricks," Kurt said, handing over the piece with a wink.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, visitors of _The International Battle of Magicians, _the second round is to begin in fifteen minutes._" Blaine's audience started to make way back into the convention hall to see another battle between magicians, leaving Blaine alone with Kurt and his friend.

"Kurt, we have to go to our seats," the girl named Rachel said, tugging Kurt's arm.

"It was a good trick," Kurt said and Blaine preened at the compliment. "So call me." He nodded at the wrinkled and ripped card.

Kurt was pulled away by Rachel, but Blaine already reached down for his cell phone and tried to puzzle the card as well together as possible in one hand to read Kurt's number. The phone rang once, twice…

"_Hello_?"

"Hi, uhm, it's Blaine."

There was a muffle of Kurt resisting a chuckle. "_Hi Blaine_."

"So I was wondering, maybe we can go to the finale together? Tonight?"

"_Sounds perfect_."

**xXx**

It took Kurt some heavy argumentation to make Rachel sit somewhere else the night of the finale, or as he preferred to see it: his date with _Blaine_. That afternoon Kurt and Rachel were on their way to the second round of battles, but stumbled upon the adorable boy in the bow tie, swiftly rolling balls between his fingers and Kurt couldn't help but push his way to the front.

He knew the trick Blaine was doing like the back of his hand, but he refused to be a spoil sport and simply returned a little trick of his own, just to see the glance of amazement in Blaine's eyes. And then he called him, asked him out and there they were – walking giddily yet nervous to their seats to witness the final battle.

"Where did your hat go?" Blaine asked after they sat down.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, surprised someone even noticed something about him. "I, uh, it's kind of part of my magician's character? Persona? I wear it when I do tricks, but now I kind of wanted to be… Kurt?"

"I like it when you're Kurt."

"You don't even know me," Kurt said flustered.

"But I'd like to." His eyes shimmered in the dim lights of the show that was about to start. "Get to know you, I mean. I hope I don't get on too strong, but I never met a fellow magician of my age before and –"

"Me either, and you're the first boy to ever take interest in me." He wasn't even sure why he said that, but somehow he felt completely at ease with Blaine with his striped bow tie and the way he pulled money out of thin air while paying for their drinks (even though the bartender rolled his eyes at that because he probably had served too many magicians past weekend).

"I find that hard to believe, as I'm pretty sure it's a trick you're even going out with me."

"Not a trick."

"Okay, otherwise it was a damn good trick."

They smiled at each other, subconsciously scooting closer as they waited for the show to begin. Kurt would always describe it as the perfect first date, especially when Blaine put his arm around his shoulder under the guise of a yawn. It was so clichéd that it was adorable and he loved whispering the performing trick's secrets into his ear because for the first time someone was actually understanding what he was saying.

"I want that," he said after the winner performed once more.

"Want what?" Blaine asked, applauding loudly.

"Perform, on a stage. A full house and people all coming to see me."

"You know two make more than one?" Blaine looked at him hopeful, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I mean –"

"I know what you mean," Kurt said, his mouth twitching up in a grin. "I'd love to make magic with you."

Kurt didn't kiss him there because there were too many people. Like all magician's greatest wish is to keep their tricks a secret, Kurt wanted their first kiss to be one of his, locked up in his heart and cherished forever.

xXx

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Rabbits or doves?_

**to: Blaine  
from: Kurt**

_Doves, dices or cards?_

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Cards, Penn or Teller?_

**to: Blaine  
from: Kurt**

_Teller, date this Thursday or Saturday?_

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Saturday, dinner or a movie?_

**to: Blaine  
from: Kurt**

_dinner and a movie, at my place, bring your cards X_

xXx

They ended up forgoing the movie, sitting crossed-legged on Kurt's bed instead and showed off their best tricks to each other.

"I knew how you did your first trick on me." Kurt said while scribbling down something on a card without showing Blaine.

"Of course you did, you're perfect."

Kurt stilled, staring at Blaine – sweet Blaine who was staring back like he hung the moon – and placing down the cards. He wasn't used to compliments like that.

"Okay, show me the trick," Blaine said, propping his elbow on his knee and rested his head against his hand.

"Okay, on three cards there's something written. It's kind of a prediction, that kind of trick."

"Oh awesome, so you randomly ask the audience and that's what it says on the cards?"

"Yes, like a number, object – anyway." Kurt waved his hand and tapped on the cards. "I already have things written out, it works different with audience but I want to show this to you."

"Go on."

Kurt took a deep breath and moved his hand over the cards so they turned around, picture face up. There was no sign of any writing and Blaine kept on looking closely as Kurt repeated the action, turning the cards back except three cards. It went so fast Blaine didn't even know how he managed to not turn the cards but then Kurt tapped all three of them. Carefully he took out the first, which had '_Be_' written out on it. The second one said '_my_' and Blaine could almost predict the last one himself because written out on the last card was '_boyfriend?_'.

"The actual prediction is in my front pocket," Kurt muttered softly.

"Show me," Blaine said breathless.

"Give me your answer and I'll know if the prediction is right," he countered, holding his hand against the front pocket of his shirt. Blaine crawled forward, resting his own hand on Kurt's and staring down at Kurt's lips.

"You know it's right."

"I'd like to hear it nevertheless."

Blaine snuck in two fingers inside the pocket and slid out the card. His eyes flickered down to find the Ace of Hearts peeking out of the pocket with '_Yes'_ written down on it in Kurt's neat handwriting.

"Your prediction is correct, mister magician. Because my answer is _yes_," he said, cupping Kurt's jaw with his other hand and pulling him close so their lips could meet.

It was the first kiss Kurt always imagined having with a person he liked, hidden away in his own little magic box only to be revealed by himself. He just didn't imagine the second one to be just as great though, or the third one that evening.

Or the fourth.

**xXx**

"You don't belong here, Kurt," Blaine told him the first day of Blaine's senior year, a year after they started dating. Kurt already graduated, yet was still sitting in the courtyard doing a cups and balls trick. "You can go to Vegas if you want to."

"I don't want to," he said childish.

"You're miserable, all the people here have seen our tricks – you know we need to get out of here."

"I don't have to money to go to Vegas and I want to stay with you. Like you said _we_ need to get out of here."

Blaine tapped the cup that showed the ball underneath and sighed deeply. "Kurt, I love you, but maybe –"

"Maybe _what,_ Blaine?" Kurt snapped. "Maybe we should break up? Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't want to hold you back." It hurt Blaine to say it, whether it was for the better or worse. "You know your dad has kept money for you to go to Vegas, don't even deny it."

"But you won't be there –"

"I will be, in a year, but I can't let you stay here and be miserable."

"But I love you," Kurt said with a shrill voice.

"Then you'll still love me in a year. I just can't hurt you like this."

Blaine reached down into his bag and pulled out his favorite deck of cards, shaking the cards out and taking the card he looked for. Kurt sucked in a breath when he placed the Ace of Hearts next to the cups.

"Our card."

"Our card," Blaine echoed. "I want you to take it, as a symbol of my heart – take it to Vegas, make it big and I'll meet you there."

"You'll see me waiting tables when you arrive –"

"_Kurt_," he said harsh. "Really? Is all the confidence you have? You are the most magnificent, talented and amazing magician I have ever seen and we've seen a lot, haven't we? All the shows, all the conventions – heck, all those America's Got Talent auditions – you beat them all with your pinky finger alone." Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed over the card, keeping it there. "Please Kurt, don't waste another year because of me."

"Will you follow me?"

"I will."

"I'm going to miss you." Kurt's eyes were red and puffy and he didn't manage to hold back the tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'll miss you more, take care of my heart, okay?" He squeezed his hand before letting go, watching Kurt lift his hand too and discovering the card already gone.

**xXx**

Kurt's year alone in Vegas was far from successful. He worked in a hotel with a small theater where sometimes shows were performed, but never were they major stars or something. Occasionally he went to Open Magics to show his own tricks, yet his big break never seemed to come.

That was until a spot opened as an assistant to one of the hottest magicians in town – John Jules. It wasn't even a position to be on stage, it was more of a roadie job, but Kurt took it the moment he got his chance. At least it was better than guiding drunk gamblers to their rooms.

John Jules was an arrogant man, of course he was, he was kind of a star, but Kurt learned that his tricks mostly relied on the constellations and his assistants. The man himself only smiled and waved his arms and it made Kurt sigh to think about the fact where magic had become.

He would always text Blaine on how cups and balls was more entertaining than the fake chain saw act Jules did with his half naked assistants. Blaine would always text back something funny and the card Kurt kept in his pocket at all times would come out with the promise Blaine would come soon.

"Disaster!" Janine, one of the assistants screeched through the hall one night.

Kurt jumped out of the coffee corner to find her staring at her phone in complete distress. She was already in costume as the show was to start in fifteen minutes – yet no one had seen Jules yet.

"What's going on?"

"Jules! He was in an accident and it was his fault so they won't let him go for another half an hour! We'll need to send the entire house home!"

"But it's sold out!" Kurt said back, it was always sold out. "We can't do that –"

"How are we supposed to do Jules' show without Jules?" she said frantic.

"We'll start a little later?"

"No! Either we entertain those people until Jules comes or we send them home, _God_, I can't believe this –"

"Entertain them?" Kurt felt something bubble up in his chest but he didn't know where to place it. "Entertain them how?"

"I don't know, a trick, an opening show – _something_ –"

"Something," he echoed. "I may know something."

Janine didn't even bother asking what exactly, all she did was asking what he needed and that wasn't much. Before he realized what he was doing, he was thrown into makeup and had to fill in quickly what he needed the assistants to do.

Right before he had to get on stage he called Blaine, because something in him told him he had to.

"_Hello, how are you?"_ Blaine said when he picked up. "_Is Jules being a pervert again?_"

"Jules hit someone with his car."

"_Woah, is everyone okay?"_

"Yes, I think so, it's just –" He took a deep breath. "I'm stepping in."

"_Stepping in?_"

"Stepping up, taking his place – oh my God Blaine I'm going to entertain a crowd of at least five hundred people until Jules gets here."

"_Oh my God,_ Kurt! _You can do this, I know you can. I wish I was there."_

"I wish you were too, I trust myself so much more on that stage together with you."

"_Kurt, you can do this. You were always made for the big stage more than me. I would simply be there to admire you and I am doing that right now all the way from here. I love you, okay?"_

"I love you too," Kurt sniffed.

"_Then kick some ass, you can do it."_

With those final words Kurt hung up, putting on his microphone and grabbing his deck of cards. _He could do this_. Even without Blaine.

The show started rocky, mostly because the audience was confused why Jules wasn't there, but Kurt held his head high, requesting a volunteer. He knew his act was too little for such a big stage – he simply had no choice in the matter. All he kept in mind was the time ticking away and how Jules could come any minute.

The trick went well. It was his go to card trick and he loved doing it because Blaine was still figuring out how he did it. He didn't even realize he performed it until the audience started to applause. From the wings he got a sign Jules was there and they were going to start the show in a few minutes, but they forced him to take a bow for his act.

"Thank you," he remembered saying. "My name's Kurt Hummel." He always said his name out of Blaine's habit ("It's important for the audience to know your name so they can remember you."). His heart was beating loudly as he emerged backstage where he got so many pats on the back he was sure he was bruising.

"You saved the show," Janine told him. "Even Jules was impressed how you handled it. I'm going to talk to him about making you a permanent opener."

"I – what? Thank you?" Kurt stumbled on his words, only thinking about calling Blaine on his performance, but being a permanent opener to Jules' show seemed almost improbable. Yet three weeks later he had rounded up an entire act of fifteen minutes to warm up the audience before Jules would come up.

After several months Kurt learned that Blaine was right – he _could_ do it alone. He just didn't _want_ to.

xXx

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Do you still love me?_

**to: Blaine  
from: Kurt**

_I don't think I can say goodbye to you_

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Love you too_

**to: Blaine  
from: Kurt**

_I miss you like crazy_

**to: Kurt  
from: Blaine**

_Break a leg tonight X_

**xXx**

"I need a volunteer," Kurt said to his audience like he did every night, searching the crowd for someone willing to step up. Several arms were raised – mostly young women, who'd have known? – but then someone spoke up.

"Pick me!"

Kurt snapped up – he knew that voice. And indeed in the middle of the fifth row stood Blaine, wearing his signature shirt and bow tie and was smiling so wide it had to hurt his face. Kurt didn't even think about it; he just reacted.

"Yes, come on up!" He gestured for Blaine to get on stage, not only for the trick but because Kurt wanted to check if it was indeed his long lost boyfriend – if that was still who he was.

Blaine skipped several steps of the stairs to climb up the stage and nearly crashed into Kurt in his haste to get close. A microphone appeared out of nowhere and was handed to Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hello," Blaine replied into the microphone, looking up surprised at hearing his voice so loud.

"What's your name?"

"Blaine."

His heart leaped.

"You ready to help me, Blaine?"

"I sure am, Kurt."

"Well then." He waved out his deck of cards, pictures faced Blaine so he couldn't see them. "Pick a card."

Blaine's eyes roamed the cards and picked out the card, hiding it in his palm.

"What do I get if I guess which card you picked right here right now before even doing the trick?"

Blaine huffed out a laugh. "I'd probably kiss you." Suddenly the crowd blew up in cheers and Kurt stared wide-eyed at them, afraid it was more out of hate than support, but everybody was on the edge of their seats.

"Oh, would you now?" He managed to turn the act around.

"Yep." Blaine held the card up against his lips, sending him a quick wink.

There might have been a hundred ways he could pretend to read Blaine's mind or reveal the card by magic, but Kurt could only take a deep breath, smiling at Blaine without any presumption and licking his lips before quietly saying: "Ace of Hearts."

Blaine turned the card around to reveal to the camera that was connected to the screens and the audience started to screech as Kurt, of course, guessed the right card.

Kurt tapped his cheek to claim his reward and Blaine _pounced_, pressing his lips warm and wet against the spot as the crowd asked for more.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into his ear and Kurt nodded as his microphone was on.

"Let's continue."

xXx

"Are you jetlagged?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine into his tiny apartment in one of the suburbs of the city.

"A little," he answered, dropping his bag with a thud and undoing his tie.

"Are you tired?"

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered. "Kiss me, _please_."

It had been eight months. Eight months of living alone in Las Vegas and doing it all by himself. Of course he succeeded – he was a beloved opener of one of the best shows in Vegas, but now that Blaine was here with his eyes shimmering of happiness and his hands kneading his sides – he knew he had never been happier than in this moment.

Kurt leaned in, draping his arms around Blaine's even broader shoulders than before and tangling his hands into Blaine's worn out hair. Their lips met urgent and hard, exchanging quick dry kisses before Blaine opened his mouth and forced his tongue between Kurt's lips.

It was desperate and needy and absolutely perfect. Kurt pushed him toward the bed and actually toppled on top of him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"Missed you so much," Blaine mumbled between kisses. His nails were scratching Kurt's back, trying to reveal the skin he had longed for.

"Don't leave me alone again."

"Never, I'm staying." His eyes were filled with earnest. "I received my diploma last week, I'm done, my parents are sending me my stuff – Kurt, I'm staying."

"_Finally_."

The room was hot, even though it was night, and Kurt still smelled like makeup and sweat, but Blaine didn't seem to care as he forced Kurt to sit up on his lap, pressing kisses on his neck and licking from his collarbone up to his earlobe. He managed to kick off his shoes while undoing Kurt's shirt and he considered being able to breathe a miracle because the sight of Kurt all grown up after almost a year made him feel light headed.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said and shook off his shirt. He was growing impatient, reaching down for Blaine's belt to unbuckle and was pleased to find a bulge straining against the zipper.

"Need you," Blaine whimpered, undoing Kurt's pants as well. Somehow Kurt managed to reach into his nightstand to find lube and a never used package of condoms he kept in case Blaine would come over, enhance the reason it was dusty, and threw one of the foils against Blaine's chest.

"Help yourself while I help myself." Kurt smirked, rolling off the bed to take off his pants and underwear while Blaine simply shoved down his jeans and let his flushed cock flop against his still clothed abdomen. Kurt didn't even give him time to undress himself further, straddling Blaine's waist and reaching for the lube to coat his fingers.

"Kurt – I –"

"Leave it," he said, slipping one of the fingers between his crack to carefully dip into his hole. It had definitely been too long. "Leave it on – I need you."

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, opening the condom with shaking fingers before rolling it down his cock and giving it a few firm strokes. "Tell me you're ready?"

He actually wasn't, but his impatience and _want_ outgrew his sanity. He nodded quickly while taking Blaine's cock with his lubed hand, jerking him quickly so it was covered with the remains of the lube and sat up straight.

Blaine helped him ease down onto him, his hands roaming his sides and chest and gasped once Kurt fully bottomed out. "_Kurt_, you're so tight, what –"

Kurt silenced him by pulling him up to a sitting position and kissed him hard. Their chests slotted together as he carefully started to move and held onto Blaine as if his dear life depended on it. Sweat started to drench Blaine's shirt, but he didn't care – all he wanted was to feel Kurt everywhere and he gripped his hips tight while forcing Kurt to move faster. His body wanted to buck up to meet him halfway and they gasped at each other's lips after finding the perfect angle.

"That's it," Kurt breathed. "Don't hold back, show me how much you missed me."

Blaine grunted at the words, scratching his nails hard over Kurt's back so he knew he would have marks later on. The crass noise of skin slapping on skin filled the overheated room mixed with the breathy noises escaping both their mouths as Kurt felt his body tiring at the extensive work out it was getting.

"Love. You." Blaine barely got the words out between gasps and moans, but meant them nevertheless. "Are you close?"

"U-_hu_." Kurt nodded arching his back and felt Blaine's mouth licking at one of his nipples, making him jolt up. Blaine's hand disappeared at his side and traveled down to reach for his leaking cock. Kurt moaned approvingly, arching back more for better access and Blaine held him in place by tightly grabbing his ass.

Kurt moved as fast as he could while Blaine jerked him off quickly and desperate until he came in long and breathless shudders. Blaine froze as Kurt clenched around his dick while coming, forcing an orgasm from him too and they blindly reached for each other to hold on to as they came down.

Blaine's clothes were completely drenched in sweat and he was sure he was close to fainting, but none of it mattered when Kurt hid his face in the crook of his neck, panting with long hauls and kept on muttering things like 'I love you', 'don't leave me' and 'stay'.

Kurt took the liberty of unpacking Blaine's things while he slept off his jetlag. His used clothes were on a heap in the corner and Kurt sometimes took a minute to stare at the very naked and still sweaty Blaine softly snoring in his bed.

Now they could finally work on their dreams together, which basically meant starting up their own magic show. He would keep on working with Jules for now to make a name for himself, but gradually he would let Blaine join his act. They also needed to work on constellations for themselves so he wondered where they could find a working space, but halfway through his train of thoughts Blaine grumbled his name.

"Come to bed, we can do that tomorrow."

For a second Kurt was confused whether he meant thinking about their future or unpacking his stuff, but for now it meant both.

"Fine," he huffed and closed the curtains on his way back to the bed.

"You know," Blaine said with a sleepy voice while Kurt snuggled into his arms. "I always wondered why they say that the bedroom is where the magic happens, but it all makes sense now – especially with two magicians."

"Shut up," Kurt said with a snort.

"Never, you love my sex-filled and jetlagged mind."

"I love a lot more of you."

"Can we go to the Strip tomorrow? I want to warm up with some tricks before the real life begins."

"But of course, just don't take chips from strangers, you don't know where they've been or which stripper had them in his or her mouth."

"Duly noted," Blaine said with a grin and tightened his arms around him. "Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Hm, last time I asked with a card trick, this isn't as romantic –"

"We just had mind blowing sex, I'm not up for conjuring a ring behind your ear."

Kurt knew he didn't mean in that way, but his heart leaped anyway at the thought of Blaine proposing or maybe he would propose – he wasn't sure yet.

"Yes."

Blaine hummed confused this time.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend again."

"Good."

He pressed a kiss on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes, drifting off into the most peaceful sleep he had since eight months.

xXx

As Kurt expected – Blaine was a complete hit as a street magician on the Strip. He had that old school charm that could convince even two police officers to pick a card and leave them stunned on the sidewalk.

Kurt watched him fondly from the sidelines, checking his phone for the time so he wouldn't be late for the show tonight and laughing loudly at Blaine's adorable attempts to not understand his own tricks.

"We really need a workspace," Blaine mentioned over dinner. "If we're going to make a full on show we need bigger tricks than cards and dices."

"I know, I already asked around the theater if they had suggestions, but I'm scared they're going to see it as me leaving."

Blaine looked at him pitiful. "But you are going to leave once you get the chance, aren't you?"

"Of course, of course, performing with you has been my dream since we met."

"Do you mind if I stay around here tonight while you work?" Blaine checked his pockets for the several deck of cards he carried around.

"No problem, just don't go into any casino."

"Okay, _honey_," Blaine said pointedly.

"Just looking out for you, _dear_, good luck."

"Break a leg."

They leaned in for a kiss before going both their ways, not seeing each other until late in the night where Kurt had another successful night and Blaine scrambled around some tips he got for tricks.

"There's an empty garage a few blocks down," Blaine muttered before almost falling asleep. "We can talk to the owners to see if they're willing to rent it out to two adorable little magicians."

"_One_ adorable magician, the other one is just little," Kurt smirked, receiving a sharp smack on his ass. "Okay, fine, we'll check it out."

"I'm pretty sure you're going to love it, it looks a lot like your dad's place."

Blaine turned out to be right. The garage was completely deserted but offered enough space for them to build and practice big stage tricks. The only problem was the rent – it was too high to both afford the apartment and the garage.

"There's some living space upstairs," the landlord said. "It's not much, but for two people it should be enough. If your don't mind being up each other's butts of course."

Blaine snorted a little too loud at that, but they accepted it either way, moving their belongings in two days.

They worked out a system that mostly involved Blaine walking around the workspace shirtless as he build the constellations, something Kurt didn't oppose to at all, and together they designed vanishing cabinets. At night Kurt leaves for the theater and Blaine goes to the Strip. The money they made might have been sparse, but at least they earned by doing something they loved.

After several weeks of working the summer, they felt like they were ready to try out their first big trick. Blaine was so excited he was jumping up and down like a puppy and forgot the script they worked on when he went inside the cabinet. He was supposed to slide down the secret compartment and it was all going well.

Until it didn't.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled across the workplace. "Kurt! _Shit_, red! Red!"

Kurt jumped up at the safe word, running toward the wooden constellation as fast as he could.

"Honey? Blaine!" He opened the door and found Blaine halfway down the compartment, but his arm seemed to be stuck.

"I think I heard it crack," Blaine gritted through his teeth. "Fuck, I think it's broken. I know the pressure –"

"Okay, breathe, sweetheart, _breathe_. Breathe deep through your nose," Kurt said soothingly while opening the cabinet completely. "I need to get you to a hospital, alright?"

"Yes, I understand, my arm being broken and all _fuck_ –" He tried to jostle his arm out of the limited space, but it only increased the pain. It took a shuddering scream and a pull from Kurt to free him, making him feel dizzy and nauseous at the same time as he fell into Kurt's arms.

"Come to the car, I'll drive as fast as I can."

He knew he had to lock everything before he could leave and with regret in his heart he left Blaine alone in his car for several moments.

"Kurt, Kurt –" he mumbled when he returned, reaching out for him with his good arm. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay."

"I must have slid down wrong, too fast, need to focus next time."

"We need to focus on healing you now, okay? Deep breaths, remember?"

Blaine inhaled deeply through his nose while Kurt drove him to the hospital where it was confirmed his arm was broken. Kurt watched helplessly at the doctor wrapping his arm up in a cast, sending Blaine a look he knew he shouldn't have.

Their ride home was silent except for the constant drumming of Kurt's fingers on the wheel. He mothered Blaine into bed as soon as they arrived at the garage, refusing him back into the workplace for the rest of the evening and called the theater to tell them what happened. Thank goodness they were okay with him staying home that night because he couldn't imagine leaving Blaine alone while he performed.

"Maybe we should stick to street magic –" Kurt started.

"Kurt, don't."

"But you –"

"Failed and when you fail you get back up. We want a show, a big show, _our show_ – and we'll need more than just a simple card trick." Blaine was sitting straight up against the headboard, his broken arm in a sling against his chest. "I'll be out for the running for a little while, but I'll design more tricks okay?"

"Blaine –"

"Don't let this pull you down."

"You got _hurt_."

"Everybody can break a bone, it was an occupational hazard."

Kurt's lower lip was trembling. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Blaine reached out for him with his good arm. "C'mere." Kurt crawled up the bed reluctantly and hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "When I was nine my brother was seventeen and he wanted to impress a girl with a bunch of magic tricks."

Kurt snorted, because he knew that story very well. "Yes, the flowers got stuck in his sleeve."

"Exactly, he _failed_, but that didn't stop him from trying to impress the girl and he succeeded because he kept on trying. We shouldn't let one thing hold us down, okay?"

"Okay."

"We're going to nail that trick in a couple of weeks and start our own show."

"Yes, Mr. Optimism with a broken arm."

"Alright, Mr. Negative with a need for a nice nap or a blow job."

"You're not moving that arm any more than you need to," Kurt scolded and Blaine whined. "But I'll settle for a rain check on the blow job and accept the nap for now."

"Perfect." Blaine kissed the crown of his head and fell asleep as well.

xXx

It takes four months for Blaine to step back up his game and continue on their show. Kurt had talked to the theater and Jules, whom apparently was in need of a vacation and offered his absence of the show for Kurt to fill.

"Two weeks?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, for two weeks you get to perform with that bounce ball of a boyfriend of yours and then we'll see how it goes."

Janine nodded supportively next to Jules. "The girls are in too if you're in need of some assistance, although I'm pretty sure you get enough with each other." She winked.

"This is too much –"

"Kurt, you've been working here for almost a year and saved the show more than once by simply being yourself. You need your big break, and I'm offering a chance to it." Jules rested his hand on his shoulder. "So try out your tricks for a real audience, let your boyfriend charm the knickers of those girls and kiss each other good luck before making the other one disappear."

He took a deep breath, flailing his arm in surrender. "I'll talk to Blaine."

Both Janine and Jules cheered. "Excellent, I was thinking about taking two weeks off in a month, from the seventeenth – what'ya say? Got enough time to round things up until then?"

Kurt wasn't sure if they did, but he guessed he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

xXx

Blaine pounced him when he told the news of the show.

"Really? Just us?"

"Two weeks, our show."

"We're going to get to do _Ace of Hearts_?"

"Yes, for a real audience."

Blaine jumped up and suddenly Kurt understood the bounce ball reference Jules made.

"Oh my God! We need to dress up our acts and – and costumes! I'm sure you're on that and –" Watching Blaine get excited for only two weeks of performing warmed Kurt's heart to the core. "You better make me an Ace of Hearts bow tie –"

Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's waist and hoisted him up. "Of course I will make you an Ace of Hearts bow tie, I'll even make a matching pair of undies."

"Oh you know exactly what's on my mind, don't you?" Blaine's eyes were positively sparkling.

"Yes, and it begins with this." He threw him onto the bed before jumping on top of him, ravishing him as best as he could.

xXx

Kurt tied Blaine's bow tie on their opening night and Blaine straightened his hat. They were to be up in five minutes, both of them nervous as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ready to make our dream happen?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine said, pursing his lips for a good luck kiss. "I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too, now get our perky ass in the floor so I can conjure you up on stage," Kurt said with a soft slap on said perky ass.

"Don't forget the magic words!" Blaine teased back.

"And what's that? Take your clothes off?"

He scrunched up his nose. "Nah, something to do with 'I'm close'." He said it in a higher voice and Kurt realized his was _impersonating_ him.

"Oh go to your spot and wash that dirty mouth of yours."

"Love you!"

Blaine ran off to hide underneath the stage and Kurt turned to the mirror where he'd seen himself in so many times already the past months. Except now he was wearing his own costume and he was going to lead a two and a half hour show with Blaine near his side.

This was all he ever wanted since he let his father draw a card. The card he named the show after, the card Blaine considered his heart and the card that brought them all together.

It was his moment to shine together.

Just as he wanted.

xXx

Their show sold out for two weeks six hours after they took their bows on the opening night. People had been so raving about the two young new magicians that people all over town and beyond booked their tickets in advance.

Both Kurt and Blaine performed individual and together throughout the show and the audience simply _loved_ them.

"I can't believe it," Blaine told him after their third show. "People are actually raving about us, I knew it., but I can't believe it."

"We're a hit."

"Do you think we could get a show somewhere permanently?"

"Yes," a different voice said and Kurt turned around to find Jules. "Because I'm moving around the country with a tour, and guess what? The theater needs replacement."

"Jules! I thought you were on vacation?"

"Nah, just went around signing forms for the tour and then went up to see your show. Loved the dove in the hat thing, teach me that one."

Blaine bit his lip amused – he made up that trick.

"But Jules –"

"Nope, say no more, the theater is yours. Especially after these two weeks sold out this fast."

Kurt barely registered what was being said. All he knew was that the two weeks were seen as their try outs and they would get the final three weeks of Jules' show to polish up the last thing before they had their grand premiere.

"We may afford a better place than the garage after this," Blaine mentioned over dinner.

"But I love the garage."

"Me too."

So they decided to keep on living there.

xXx

On their official opening night, Kurt hid away the most important thing he had ever hidden in his many pockets. It had to stay they for the entire show without Blaine noticing it, all the way up to the encore where he would perform his classic card trick.

Blaine finished up his last act so Kurt could start, but instead of picking a volunteer from the audience he asked Blaine to stay.

"I want you to pick a card," he said while waving out the deck. He saw Blaine search and the frown told him he didn't find what he was looking for.

"I wish I could, but my card isn't in there, Kurt," he said. "Where's the Ace of Hearts?"

"Well, it has a prediction on it –"

It was readable on Blaine's face that the penny dropped.

"So – are there card with other… words? A question maybe?"

Kurt sorted back the deck and Janine rode a table in front of him so he could waver them out on it. Blaine didn't say a thing, only watched as Kurt repeated the trick he did several years ago. _A good magician never performs a trick twice_, he thought as he pulled out the card that said '_Will_'. _A good magician never reveals his tricks_, he thought as he flipped a card that said '_You_'. _A good magician never rushes things_, he thought as he pulled out both '_Marry_' and '_Me?_' at the same time.

_But the greatest magicians takes his old tricks and makes it better,_ he added while the crowd started to scream as they saw the trick happen on the screen.

Blaine reached for his front pocket, asking for permission to take out the prediction and Kurt let him.

The Ace of Hearts was pulled out with '_Yes'_ scribbled down on it and Blaine started to nod.

"Your prediction is once again completely correct, Mr. Magician."

The crowd exploded into a pandemonium when Kurt and Blaine jumped into each other's arms. They kissed, long and hard and finally after Blaine pulled back Kurt could hide away the ring in his sleeve only to make it appear behind Blaine's ear.

After he slid on the ring on Blaine's finger they stood and took their bow, ready to create magic for a very long time ahead.


End file.
